To Awaken
by Gryphons Kiss
Summary: The Great Sephiroth, to most people, is untouchable. But for one woman, he becomes a friend and ally during a tribulant time, testing the strengths and weaknesses of the heart.


To Awaken   


The faint clicking of heels bounced off of the bare, empty hallways. The tile wouldn't be laid for much longer. As soon as Elise reached the rooming floors, deep plush carpeting would cradle her feet. 

She nervously quickened her step. It seemed silly to be apprehensive about the call, but, after all, he was the Great Sephiroth. What he could possibly want from a simple and unimportant girl like her was inconceivable. And yet, they had grown so close so quickly…   
  


A mere two months ago, Elise had just started working in the weapons development department at Shin'ra. She had been damn lucky to receive such a highly sought-out job. Her previous accomplishments, developing a superior saber at a weapons store somewhere in Rocket Town, had earned her a headline on the front page of the Midgar Tribunal and her current position. 

Her first assignment was to create a deadly sword for the great General Sephiroth. She had practically gasped at the thought. To be thought of so highly as to be given this honor was like a dream to her. She had always admired Sephiroth and his swordplay. He was also kinda hot… 

So she slaved day and night working on his new weapon. When it was finished, it seemed perfect. It was not the masamune that he would later make legendary. This sword did not have a name. But it looked like a regal version of the French Revolution swords, with a magnificently detailed handle and a smooth, admirable blade, capable of killing anything in just one swipe. 

And the final barrier was broken when she was asked one random afternoon to deliver it to Sephiroth himself on the front. 

"W-what?" 

"You heard me! Get your ass to Gongaga and deliver it to the General! He needs it as soon as possible!" 

The trip to the other continent was as long as a day of summer. The wagon ride to the town was even worse. It was freezing and raining buckets. The ground was liquefied with mud and puddles the size of lakes. 

It didn't look too good that Elise showed up at the General's tent soaked, muddy, and utterly speechless. 

Rain poured onto her heavier than it had been doing previously. She gently lifted the flap to the General's tent and peered inside. The area was lit with only a dim candle. The General was sitting at a makeshift desk, writing something with his head in one hand. His gleaming silver hair dangled loosely, giving Elise's heart a little slam. 

"General…" she addressed breathlessly. 

Sephiroth looked up and paused. He spun around to face her, his electric green eyes glinting with what was either fury or surprise, or even both. He didn't speak, and she dared not open her mouth either. Rather, there was a breathless silence between the two for nearly five minutes. 

The stillness was painful. Sephiroth finally shifted and stood, rising to his six-foot plus height. She felt dwarfed- Elise wasn't nearly as tall as he was; she was a petite 5'5". 

"You're the messenger with my new weapon?" he inquired. 

"Yes," she stuttered, holding out the carefully wrapped sword. 

He nodded and strode over, taking the sword that felt so heavy effortlessly. He stepped back and took a few graceful swipes. "It's perfect." He looked to her for an opinion. 

"It is quite a piece, and it suits you beautifully." 

"This will most definitely help tomorrow." He looked into her with the cold expression now melted into a warm twinkle. 

She smiled back and blushed a bit. Apparently she wasn't used to strong attractive men giving her so much intense attention. 

"You look cold, " he observed. Indeed she was, with wet, muddy clothes still clinging to her. "Would you like to stay for some tea or something?" 

She was shocked. Elisa had heard stories about the great General, that he was cold and ruthless and didn't get close to anybody, but all she saw was a warm, generous man offering her some company and hospitality. 

She nodded, still dumbfounded at his benevolence. "Thank you very much, sir, I would love that." 

Was that a hint of a smile? He seemed to sigh to himself and replied, "Call me Sephiroth, please." 

She nodded and corrected herself. "Alright…Sephiroth…" It felt so odd to address him so non-formally. Not only had they just met, but also he was The Great Sephiroth… 

He poured her a cup of hot tea and pulled a dry blanket around her shoulders. He then left her with herself and went to the otherside of the tent to unwrap his new sword once more. It really was beautiful. It was broad and majestic, a splendid piece. He ran his finger along the delicate edge and a spot of red appeared. 

"Oh!" Elise cried in surprise. "You've cut yourself! Would you like a bandage?" 

He shook his head and laughed. "It's alright. It's just a scratch, I'll be fine. Believe me, I've gotten worse in battle." He gave her a small smile. Did he view her as anxious and childish? 

She wasn't sure, so she thought of something else to say. "You're a magnificent fighter," she commented with a hint of pink rising into her cheeks. 

He seemed to laugh a bit at this once more and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. 

But he spoke up. "Thank you very much. But the higher the pedestal, the farther away I am…" 

He paused and she asked, "From what?" 

"From reality," he lied. The truth, unbeknownst to her, was that the time spent in the public eye pulled him farther away from his place of safety in the memory of his beloved Vincent. The two had been separated so painfully and quickly, without even a goodbye. 

Elise didn't catch the lie, as Sephiroth had even averted his eyes. She simply murmured, "Oh…" and took another sip of her tea. 

Sephiroth sat next to her after putting down the sword. She finished her tea and set the cup down. And then, at the same time, they turned to each other, their faces inches away. 

_Her eyes are as beautiful as Vincent's_, Sephiroth thought. _Oh how I could get lost in those eyes…___

Elise seemed to be looking past him, right into his soul. The General's gorgeous green stare captivated her. 

They sat there for a minute just like that. 

"You have beautiful eyes," Sephiroth admitted. "I love looking into them." 

Elise misread his comment and looked away, blushing again. She cleared her throat and thanked him. Her nerves forced her hands underneath her kneecaps and she sat swinging her legs like a child. She felt so strange, as if a connection was being forged between the two. 

A messenger came to fetch Elise and beckon her back to the small makeshift wagon. She nodded and turned back to Sephiroth. 

"Thank you for the tea," she mumbled, the pink rising up one last time. 

"You're always welcome," he replied. "And thank you for the sword, it's magnificent. I couldn't have asked for anything better." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you." 

The both of them stood up and faced each other. After another awkward moment, she shook his hand and hastily turned away, led back to the road so that they could finally go home after the tiring and long journey. 

"So, what was it like?" the messenger had urged. 

She shrugged, not wanting to give away any details of those precious few moments. 

"Oh come one! I saw the way you two acted; The General seemed so relaxed with you. Definitely not the stone-hard leader he's rumored. Am I right?" 

She shrugged once more and gave a nervous giggle. "He's decent, I suppose," she fibbed. "Now let's go. I want to get back to work." 

So they returned home- a 3-day journey to and from that tent, just so she could have 5 minutes alone with Sephiroth. And was it worth it?…__

_ Yes._   
  


Upon returning to Shin'ra Headquarters, Elise was mobbed with showering praise, questions, and requests for stories of the Great Sephiroth. She fielded all as best she could – after all, she was a modest girl and didn't expect so much attention to be drawn to her so quickly. After a few days, when all stories (and rumors alike) were told, things quieted down a bit. 

That is, until Sephiroth returned to the picture once more. 

It was another dreary and slow afternoon. The skies were blackened with storm clouds and city smog. Elise looked out the window and sighed with a melancholy note in her voice. The days just seemed so average lately… 

With nothing better to do, she headed into the less-visited areas of the building – the non-executive floors, the library, and on one floor imparticular, she came upon a black, small door with a small silver knob. There was no sign, yet no indication that the area was restricted. She tried the handle – it wasn't locked, and clicked open with ease. 

She cautiously stepped inside. The walls were whitewashed, but something glinted off of them. 

Blades. 

Dozens of swords hung magnificently from the ceiling. Each had a unique shape, curve, texture, and style to it that made Elise's mind wander. It was a splendid, somewhat frightening sight. 

A grunt and a clang sounded from the other inside of the room. Elise stepped out of the small overhang just inside and took a few steps forward to get a closer look. 

There he was. The Great and Powerful Sephiroth stood like a god, slicing his sword through the air in invisible play. He maneuvered so gracefully, and so passionately, that it became clear why he was such a pillar in SOLDIER. 

He stopped in that same instance, detecting her presence. Without turning around, he murmured, "I remember you." He held the sword he was using to his left side, giving her a good look at her masterpiece. "Thanks for the sword." Indeed it was the sword she had made for him. 

She blushed a bit and muttered, "Thank you." 

He turned to get another look at her. Her skin was pale and her features were fair. Her hair hung in short ringlets around her face in a silvery platinum blonde shade. Her eyes glowed almost as much as Sephiroth's, both the same shade of electric green. Even the press of her rosy lips gave a burst of life to Sephiroth's senses. He smiled slightly and invited her to sit down. 

She sat down beside him once more, recalling the feeling of the same action from the last time they had been so close. 

"How are you?" He asked. Sephiroth made even the most common phrase sound elegant. 

"I've been very well, sir-" 

"Please, call me Sephiroth." 

She couldn't control the red rising into her cheeks. "Sephiroth," she uttered uncertainly. "A-and yourself?" 

He looked past her, pensive for a moment. "I have been well myself," he replied. 

His eyes looked vexed. She noticed this from the way they seemed to dull, as if a shadow had crossed them. "Something is wrong," she whispered to herself. 

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough. "What was that?" 

She looked up into his eyes, startled. "Oh, n-nothing, it just seems like there's something troubling you…" 

Sephiroth nodded with a bitter chortle. "Indeed, your senses are sharp. There is something…" 

She dared not push him any further, but after another long pause, she asked breathlessly, "Yes?" 

In a prophetic manner, he asked her, "Elise, do you know what it feels like to have someone you love torn from your arms, never to see them again?" 

She thought for a moment. Of course she had had quite a few relationships, some more serious than others. But as for love, well, that feeling was still reserved. "No, I can't even say that I have ever been in love before." 

He laughed bitterly. "Love is a double edged sword, Elise. Your heart feels full of exhilaration and elation, but when it ends, it quickly turns into bitterness and a sour depression. My love has cut me. My love was torn from my arms and I don't know where he has taken them. Now I live, ever-wondering if my love is even alive…" He trailed off, choking on tears. 

Elise put a hand over his and tried not to cry herself. "It sounds like such a disheartening life…" 

"Indeed, it is. I am nothing more to _him _than a killing machine. But I have a heart and I love. I also hate. And I can't control the raging feelings of both right now." 

Elise was afraid now, afraid of pushing for too much, and afraid that he would close up. Sephiroth started to, averting his eyes and closing his mouth, trying to stop the hyperventilation. "No, please," she begged. "Go on. Tell me more." 

"My love, my angel…" he sobbed. "I was holding him so close but then he was taken, such a long year ago… I don't know what to do now. I can't mourn, I don't know if my love is still alive, and I can't move on, because what if he is?" 

Elise nodded empathetically. "Perhaps for now you should just stay with your family and friends, and have them console you." 

This suggestion seemed a bit pointless. "I have no family, and no friends." 

Elise was so humbled and pitied by this man. "No friends? Everyone has friends…" She thought back to one or two in her hometown. And suddenly they didn't seem to really matter in that moment… "I'll be your friend…" 

Sephiroth looked up into her eyes. "Will you really?" 

Elise smiled a bit. "Of course. I'll comfort you, I'd be glad to." 

Sephiroth clasped her hands in his. "My dear, you understand something that no one else can…" He kissed her fingers lightly.

Her heart tightened. "Thank you…" The clock signaled that she had better get back to work. "I better go…" 

Sephiroth pleaded with her not to go, but she had to. "Then at least grant me this – don't tell anyone...About us. They would never understand…" 

"Of course, of course, " she soothed, hurrying away. "But don't worry, I'll see you soon…"   
  


Indeed, they saw each other many times after. However, some visits were few and far between, when Sephiroth was in the field and Elise was working hard on more development of her weapons. 

For a while, there was a settled period of time where all was quiet and there was no work to do. Elise and Sephiroth spent elongated periods of time together, relishing it because they didn't know when it would end. 

One afternoon during this time, they had been sitting in one of the labs, one that grew a synthetic garden. Roses bloomed in wild masses of vines, and daffodils sprang up in little bunches around the perimeter.   
Sephiroth was standing in the center, swinging his new sword around. Elise sat nearby, watching him, her heart booming with every one of his swings. 

"Sephiroth," she quietly addressed. 

He stopped and turned to her. "Yes?" 

She paused, trying to gain the courage she needed to speak. "Tell me about love." 

He gave her a questioning look that almost seemed like pity. "I can't describe it," he faltered. "Haven't you ever felt it before?" 

"No." She never had until now. 

"Well," he began, "it almost feels like pain. It hurts so much that you want to cry. It's beautiful. Everything seems right when you're with your loved one, and when you're apart, nothing matters, only the hours left until you can see each other again." 

Elise nodded. She knew now. She knew that she was in love with Sephiroth. But he could ever love her back. Or could he? She had to know… "Are you still in love with that man?" she continued on. She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the expressions of anger that would flash across his face. 

But instead, he forced a pained smile. "It's audacious of you to ask," he told her. "And I've never actually told anyone this. Vincent was so special, such an angel, my well-kept secret. He was all mine…he was so beautiful… I can still remember what it was like to be with him…I could never _forget . _Yes, I am still in love with him." There was a brief pause. "Always." And another. "Elise, today is a very mournful day. It was exactly two years ago today when he was torn from my arms and disappeared. I still don't know what happened to him. I don't know a lot of things, Elise, about myself, of this world, or the people around me. It's so surreal. But he was real, Elise. He was the only thing that grounded me. Much like you, but in a different way. Do you remember that day last year when we were sitting in the training room? When you said you would be my friend?" 

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. It meant so much to her that he remembered. 

Sephiroth was already misty. "You reminded me so much of him. You were so sweet, and you cared about me, and you listened, and you understood. I could never find anybody like that again." His body wretched with a sob. 

She pulled him to her and held him tightly. Her hands flexed through silken silver strands. 

He looked up into her face. He could almost see Vincent's gaze through her blue eyes… He leaned up and pressed a kiss onto her lips. She responded gently, wanting to give him anything to make it all right. 

He pulled away, tears flowing down more fiercely. The pain and depression and longing saturated each tear. 

She held him still tighter, the tension becoming intense. She kissed his forehead, stroked him lovingly, her own tears falling into his hair, making it shine even more. 

The hours passed unnoticed. It was the fatigue that accompanied the early morning hours that finally broke them apart. Each was slightly disheveled from the embrace, eyes bloodshot and dry from crying waterfalls.   
Elise stood Sephiroth up and supported him on her shoulders as best she could, leading him to his room.   
The halls were vacant and silent. They glowed with neon lighting, harsh and seemingly derisive of the pain each had just shared. 

Elise left him silently that night. Words seemed trivial and unnecessary compared to the depth of feelings shared. 

She fell onto her bed with exhaustion and depression. His pain and soaked into her like water into a sponge. She was bursting with commiseration. There was no doubt in her mind now that she loved him, and she prayed that he would feel the same, because it hurt so much either way.   
  


The time of work cessation ended soon after, and all employees were thrown into long turbulent hours. Elise now had not seen Sephiroth for five weeks, hadn't even _heard_ from him. No one had really seen him, either, but he was around. 

On her lunch break, she went to check her mail. There wasn't anything of importance, but from the top of the pile she had picked up slipped a folded piece of blank paper. 

She unfolded it curiously, wondering who would've dropped her a note. 

Elise,   
Come tonight, please, I need you.   
Sephiroth 

She stood, staring at the note. It sounded so grave that she was almost frightened, and the flood of negative emotion that had receded washed over her once more. 

She stuffed the note into her pocket and rushed back to work, eager to finish so she could pay her love a visit.   
  


And now she was walking along the corridors of the rooming floors. She couldn't hear anything but her muffled footsteps. Outside, the blackness had become even darker and emptier – night was falling faster than the rain that had started to drizzle outside. 

She reached Sephiroth's door and pushed slowly. The lock clicked open and the door creaked slowly, revealing the scene inside. 

Sephiroth was sitting on his bed, holding the Masamune, a sullen expression plaguing his beautiful face.   
"Shut the door," he commanded. 

She did as he said. "What's wrong?" she inquired. 

He sighed, tears streaming down in a dismal parade. "I'm so lonely," he whispered. He pulled his knees up to his chest. 

Elise rushed to his side, seizing her opportunity to show him how much she loved him and win him over. 

He clinged to her, the Masamune still in his left hand. "I miss him so much, Elise," he muttered, his voice growing cold and detached. "It's killing me…" 

She nodded, trying to think of what to say. 

But she didn't get the chance. He went on. "You…you're so much like him…" And then his eyes flashed, unseen, and his body turned cold. "But I could never love you like I love him. I'm so sorry…" 

He plunged the steel straight through her back. The blade barely missed Sephiroth's own form – although it wouldn't have been so bad if he too had been slain. 

Elise made little sound, her eyes open in shock. 

Sephiroth had closed his, the tears ebbing and the blood flowing. He felt no remorse. He felt…nothing. Just cold anger. His insides turned to stone. 

The black closed in, and the last words the young woman ever heard came choked, whispered, chilled with the breath of betrayal. "Vincent…"   


[_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _][1]

   [1]: http://stellarchiclet.iwarp.com/etreal.htm



End file.
